


Tale of the White SwordsGirl Preview

by ShiranaiAtsune



Series: The Tale of The White Swordsgirl [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/pseuds/ShiranaiAtsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Preview to 'Tale of the White Swordsgirl' Series.</p><p>Takes up on the legend of a girl called 'The White Swordsgirl', a beater and a legend.</p><p>She's known for her skills despite her little and fragile-looking body. She's fast as a cheetah, as strong as a gorilla and as stealthy as a snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of the White SwordsGirl Preview

**"I'm Sakumi! The White Swordsgirl! Nice to Meet You!"**

**-X-**

**"The name's Sakko! I'm the leader of the guild called Rising Moonlight. Wanna join?"**

**"Sure!"**

**-X-**

**"Sakko!" Sakumi yells as Sakko falls fatally injured onto the ground.**

**"Fangetta!"**

**-X-**

**"W-what happened?"**

**"I HATE YOU!!!"**

**-X-**

**"I'm Kirito."**

**"N-nice to meet y-you!"**

**_This arc follows the story of a girl, willing to go through any lengths to succeed, reach her goal and finish the 100th floor of Aincrad._   
**


End file.
